1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having coaxial terminals mounted therein, for interconnecting a coaxial cable to a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial connectors and cables are well known and used in many different applications for transmission of electrical signals, in particular high speed digital pulses, TV antenna and other such applications. Coaxial cables are composed of an inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric, which is then surrounded by an outer conductive shielding. At a connection between coaxial conductors via a coaxial connector, shielding continuity much be ensured. Signal energy losses often occur at the connector assembly due to the reduced shielding effectiveness of the connector in comparison to the cable. These losses not only adversely affect the signal to be transmitted, but also generate electromagnetic noise that may affect other electronic apparatus. It is therefore desirable to provide a coaxial cable connector that has very effective shielding with minimum losses. In certain applications, a plurality of coaxial connections need to be made, and it would therefore be desirable to provide a coaxial cable with effective shielding that comprises a plurality of coaxial terminals. Furthermore, it is a continuing requirement to provide connectors that are not only cost-effective to manufacture, but having few parts and being cost-effective to assemble and handle. It would also be desirable to provide such connectors in a manner easy to couple, are sturdy and provide a reliable electrical connection.